ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ethereal Earring
Damage Taken Is the 3% of magic damage taken converted to MP, too? Or just physical...--MXCNLink 16:55, 16 July 2008 (UTC) It covers both magical and physical damage (if an item doesn't specify, it means both). ~ Karuberu 07:35, 17 July 2008 (UTC) What happens when you get hit for 10, or 15, when the 3% is only .3 or .45... What happens when you get hit for 0? As in pld/rdm, does it work like Reprisal in that the 'reward' is calculated before Stoneskin / Phalanx / Sentinel etc.--Grimrising 14:02, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :No, you need to take at least 33 damage to get any MP from it. --Futan 15:47, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Etheral Vs. Magnetic Earring One of the toughest choices after winning this BCNM seems to be which of these 2 earrings to chose. May I give my opinion? At first glance it seems that Etheral is the natural choice for DD, Ninjas and Paladins. You get evasion AND attack in one item, could not be better! Sounds REALLY ideal for Ninja. Paladin will get 3% of the considerable damage they take back as MP. Clear choice......Are you sure? Most players that get this far already have Suppanomimi and Brutal, and would find it hard to take either of them off, but can not see the use in the 8% Spell interruption reduction, so they chose Etheral, after all it seems to be for DD and tank. IMO the best choice is Magnetic for all jobs that have utsusemi,as well as Paladin. The trick is to macro in the earring with your Utsusemi cast. I exchange mine with Brutal, so I can keep the 2 Agi from Suppanomimi. It helps greatly in getting your shadows up while under attack, and I found the effect to be quite noticeable. Paladin will benefit from using this earring in the same way for Cure spells. So my choice was clear after long consideration: if you have Utsusemi, you are better off with magnetic earring. Cheers Aphugel 22:16, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Well for spell int. down You can equip Knightly Earring as PLD. Ethereal is also clear choise for DRG. Some ppl chose Bushi over Suppa too. Atoreis 20:16, 21 March 2009 *I agree, DRG that solo at all would benefit greatly from this. With either Saurian or Wyrm helm you end up with a net gain in MP, essentially allowing you to fight with no downtime or take part in long battles that would normally expend your MP pool.--Erwing 16:18, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Magnetic Earring for DD is not even an option for me. Even less for PLD. Spell interruption down is completely unnecessary at this level, not only because there is plenty of gear to macro in for that already, that doesn't require you to give up on the DMG > MP or ATT bonus (which can proc while macroing gear), but also because with the right skill, you can always get shadows up in between hits, unless it's a very special situation (like morbol or kraken type mobs or Hundred Fists or something). This is also true for Utsusemi: Ichi. Just today I tanked Lesser Colibri (which have fairly fast attack speed) as WAR/NIN, and managed to get :ichi in regularly w/o any kind of spell interrupt down gear. And since most parties have a BRD or RDM to slow the mob and haste the player, it's even less of a problem. And cures on PLD are even easier to get in. So there's really no reason to even bother with Magnetic Earring imo, unless you have other uses for it (as in being a mage, which would make this ideal). Zaphor 12:16, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Ethereal gives 3 MP for every 100 damage you take. Don't let that be the reason you choose it. If you want MP, go with +20 MP from the start and Conserve MP +5 from Magnetic. To get 20 MP from Ethereal, you'd need to take about 666 damage. Blue Donkey Kong 10:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Ethereal vs magnetic If you take into account that a paladin in endgame (and even in some meripo) can easily take over 600 damage over the course of one or two fights the MP regain can quickly out parse magnetic earrings' base MP boost, though with a good whm and/or rdm you may not notice the damage taken. The 8% spell interrupt is nice and can stack with valor breeches, but ultimately the 5 attack and 5 Evasion of ethereal is much better for a melée set up than magnetic. Ethereal is also nice for solo drg's since we quite often find ourselves soloing T to VT mobs and take 100+ damage every hit. Brutal earring is a different story that I'm not yet familiar with, so I won't comment on it at this time. Anethia 75Pld/Drg/Dnc/Blu Lakshmi (April 13, 2010, 10:32am MST).